1991 PENNY - Soft Standing 12" VINYLBABY 24001 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Brown Eyes
This Gotz Baby Doll is named PENNY; she was produced in 1991 and measures 30cm/12" tall with a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 24001. She is a bald baby doll with molded blonde hair. She has DARK BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is an all-vinyl, articulated, "NEWBORN/BABY" baby doll. This Gotz baby doll in German is called a VINYLBABY, which in English, means "VINYL BABY." A Vinyl Baby is an all-vinyl baby doll; due to it's vinyl torso, it is considered a hard-bodied baby doll. A VINYLBABY falls within the doll category: "Play Doll]" as these dolls are specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Doll baby dolls are mass-produced. Baby dolls may be bald; have "sculpted" and/or "molded" hair; or have durable "rooted" hair (i.e. hair that has been inserted directly into the scalp). Their will either have "fixed" (fixed in position) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (which open/shut when the doll's vertical position is altered). VINYLBABY baby dolls have all-vinyl bodies that can be easily cleaned with a damp cloth. As dolls intended for play, these baby dolls have outfits that are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance. For all of these reasons, VINYLBABY baby dolls tend to be one of the least expensive baby dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information Doll Name: PENNY Year Produced: 1991 AGE BRACKET: NEWBORN/BABY *NEWBORN/BABY: Baby dolls with physical characteristics that place them within this age bracket. Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 24001 Height: 30cm/12" Torso Material: ALL-VINYL Body Type: HARD-BODIED German Classification: VINYLBABY German Classification (in English): PVC Baby Doll Category: PLAY DOLL Doll Collection/Line/Series: ENTER Neckstamp Mold #: ENTER Original Cost of Doll: ENTER Country of Production: ENTER IF KNOWN Physical Characteristics Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR Hair Length: BALD BABY DOLL Hair Style: MOLDED HAIR *MOLDED HAIR: Hair is that is "grooved" into the head mold of the doll and then painted to resemble physical hair. Hair Description: Bald baby doll with molded blonde hair. Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES Eye Color: DARK BROWN EYES Eye Design: UNKNOWN *Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: *'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. Other Physical Characteristics: UNKNOWN/NONE Body Type These baby dolls have an all-vinyl body type; they are considered a "hard-bodied" baby doll (vs. a "soft-bodied" baby doll that has a soft, padded cloth torso). Their heads, necks, torsos, and limbs are all made of vinyl. Articulation Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit unaided (but is unable to stand due to its bent knees); both shoulders and hips move/pose; neck articulates head. Original Outfit Please provide a brief, yet detailed physical description of this doll's original outfit, and upload a photo of this outfit. Original Box Please provide a photo of this doll's original box. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Hard-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Vinylbaby = PVC Baby Category:Vinylbaby = Vinyl Baby Category:Vinylbaby = All-Vinyl Baby Category:Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Vinyl Torso Baby Dolls Category:Newborn/Baby - Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Bald Dolls Category:Molded Hair Baby Dolls Category:Multi-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:12" Baby Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Boy Dolls & Boy Baby Dolls